The Demon Lord that became a Part-Timer
by Lord Raihu
Summary: Lord Satan was victorius. Hero Emilia was defeated and seconds from dying. Witness the legendary battle that happened before a Portal swallowed both the Hero and the Demon Lord.


I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama!

A slash with his sword and it was all over. The distinctly averaged skilled angel never stood a chance. The angelic head slowly separated from it's former body.

' _An angel bled red blood, the same as both a demon and a human, despite their claims that they are above everything and everyone else,'_ Satan thought grimly as he cleaned his bloody sword on the now headless corpse's white clothes. He looked around the battlefield. His crimson eyes narrowed as he realised that his demon army was slowly losing against the combined force of humans and angels.

Satan heard a loud voice behind him and almost lazily dodged the sword that was centimetres from ending his life. Three angels were attacking him with furiously expressions on their faces. But they were not better than the angel he fought against before and killed them with a deadly combination of dark magic and expert swordsmanship.

A tingle warned him of incoming danger. He created a shield of dark light that blocked the bolt of pure light. The pure light overpowered the shield but the shield had done it's job and Satan managed to escape a guaranteed death. He wouldn't have left behind even a single piece of bone if the light had hit him.

He turned to look at his assassin. A female angel was glaring down at him from where she was flying. Her beautiful white wings were flapping constantly to keep her from landing at the ground.

" **Yerachmiel,** **Mihr, Jael** **and** **Abraxos...** **I'll avenge you! Satan Jacob will be slain by I, the** **A** **rchangel** **Daphiel**!" The angel screamed in Centrumian, the language that is understood in every part of Ente Isla.

The four angels that Satan had just killed was just average but this angel was far beyond that. She engaged him in a sword fight with a very aggressively stance, that was completely different from the usual patient and counter style that most angels used. The two swords was soon locked in a stalemate while the two users fought to gain the advantage. The beautiful angel eland forward and confused Satan. Why did she lean towards him? He got his answer when she suddenly snapped her teeth towards him. Satan yelped and jumped back which saved his nose from a nasty fate but the drawback was that his sword was now lying on the ground far away from the demon lord.

The angel grinned darkly as she stalked slowly towards him. She lifted her sword and prepared to take the final step and kill him when she was suddenly engulfed in dark magic. She fell onto the ground barely alive but unconscious. Satan gleefully retrieved his sword and prepared to dispose the angel pest. But that was a fate the angel survived. An angel sacrificed himself by engaging the demon lord and saviour while two other gathered Daphiel and flew to safety, The angel didn't survive more than a second and soon joined the four other angels on the ground.

" **My lord, I'm sorry that I was so late. Are you fine, my lord?** " Satan almost smiled when one of his oldest friends, Alciel, fussed over him. Alciel was a fearsome demon, master of countless dark spells and a great tactician. But he was also known as the mother of the army, always caring about all the demons but especially caring toward his Lord Satan.

He opened hist mouth to answer when he was interrupted by loud shouts from both the humans and the angels. Satan soon discovered the reason. A hero clad in golden armour was rushing across the battlefield.

" **Hero!** "

" **Hero Emilia!** "

" **Lady Emilia!** "

Those were just a few of the shouts. Satan cursed loudly. Emilia Justina was nearing him quickly with the famous Better Half in her hands. Satan could feel a tiny bit of fear inside him but also excitement. Here was the woman that had killed Lucifer, Adramelech and Malacoda. And she had also forced Alciel to retreat from occupation of the east Entre Isla.

She was now in front of Satan. She didn't say anything but she had murder in her eyes. And a famous battle that would later turn to a legend began. Minutes of both high level spells and swords battle soon turned to hours. Five hours of battle and Satan began to feel the effects of over using his energy. This was the first time that a human had survived more than a few minutes against him. He began to feel respect toward his opponent, a very unusual feeling from the demon lord.

Hero Emilia suddenly stumbled and Satan recognised that she was also beginning to tire. He thanked her for her mistake by piercing her left shoulder. Her cry of pain made the demon lord grin widely. What a beautiful scream. He had to hear more! He removed the blade from her shoulder and he was rewarded with another loud cry. She was now weakened and had no chance any more.

He mercilessly began to stab and slash her and the Hero was soon lying on the ground bleeding heavily. She weakly lifted her head and glared at him. Her body was broken but her spirit was far from defeated. Satan placed his sword that was covered in blood from her body and smoked evilly.

" **Any last words, Emilia Justina?** " Satan mused that he must be in particularly good mood if he permitted a downed opponent to say her last words. A pair of screams distracted the demon lord slightly and he glanced towards the screams. He smirked when he saw that Alciel had finally defeated the hero's companions.

Emilia didn't bother to answer. She felt no fear nor shame that she had lost. There was only disappointment. Disappointment that she couldn't avenge her father. And disappointment that she couldn't avenge her destroyed village. She closed her eyes and calmly waited for her pain and suffering to end.

Then something happened that surprised the entire battlefield. A large portal appeared silently over the pair. Satan had his back toward it and Emilia had her eyes closed so the were late to react. But the pull was so strong that it wouldn't have mattered. Satan literally was pulled from the ground by a mysterious force and it also took the hero with it. Alciel let out a painful scream when he saw that his beloved lord was kidnapped. He flew toward the portal but it was too late. The portal vanished the moment it had swallowed both the demon and the hero.

A/N: Hello. Just a quick one-shot (for now at least). A little more brutal Demon Lord than the canon. But he is a demon after all... So how do you think Satan can survive in an unknown world without his trusty Alciel by his side?`

So will this turn to a serie or will it stay as a one-shoot? No idea actually. Que Sera Sera...


End file.
